Apple Pie
by Kagerou Zutsumi
Summary: Who's the one responsible for the mess in the kitchen on such a special day?


Hello everyone!

This is my first fanfic ever and I hope it's to your liking. I never knew how hard it is to write something like this and the respect I already had for the authors runs even deeper now.

I'm sorry for the formatting, but I'm still learning how to work with ffnet xC

Disclaimer: PoT belongs to Konomi. We poor souls couldn't even dream of being in possession of such an awesomeness. TeFu belong to each other. Only the plot is mine...but I don't really see a plot in this.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tezuka woke up with a startle. He had heard some crashing sound coming from somewhere near the kitchen. He felt Fuji stir in his sleep and gazed at his lover. However, the light brown haired boy at his side went back to dreamland after some seconds. Tezuka glanced at the clock on the bedside table to see it was nearly 5 in the morning. He carefully removed his arm from its place around his lover and grabbed his glasses while standing up. Wanting to find out the reason for that weird sound, he made his way to the door and was met with smoke as he opened it. He had the strong feeling he knew what had caused the smolder and closed the bedroom door behind him to let Fuji rest. When he reached the kitchen, he saw the opened door and let his eyes wander over the mess in the once clean room.

'Syusuke'll be furious' he thought.

There were broken eggs on the kitchen counter; spilt milk was dropping from the table to the floor and ,of course, the sink, where all the smoke came from. In front of it stood a little boy, around the age of 12, with chestnut colored hair, pouring water onto something in the sink. He still hadn't noticed Tezuka's presence in the room.

The latter leaned against the doorframe and watched how the young boy now tried to scrub a burnt pan, which he lifted out of the sink. 'Must've been the eggs' Tezuka thought as he let out a sigh.

"Kunisuke."

The boy nearly let the pan fall, when he heard his name.

"F-Father, you're up already?" He said while slowly turning around and trying to hide the pan from his father's watchful eyes.

"Thanks to you, yes." Tezuka replied and saw how Kunisuke's eyes widened at that statement.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He said and looked at his feet.

" There are still leftovers from yesterday's dinner you could have eaten when you were this hungry." Tezuka said. His mind was still in the process of trying to figure out, why his usually clever son would turn their kitchen into such chaos.

"This wasn't supposed to be for me" Kunisuke mumbled quietly, however Tezuka still heard him. He raised an eyebrow at that, but understood what his son had been planning. Tezuka went to the counter to pick up the broken eggs. Kunisuke watched his father throw them into the trash can and couldn't believe his eyes. He had expected some sort of lecture for messing up the kitchen on such an important day, but his father was actually tidying up the disorder.

"Are you going to stand there the whole day?"

Kunisuke was brought back to reality by those words and hurried to help with the mess he had created. It didn't take long and the kitchen looked like it always did. Clean.

"I'm really sorry, father. I thought it had been a while I made breakfast and since it's dad's birthday… Looks like it didn't go as I planned." Kunisuke said sheepishly. They were both sitting at the table; Tezuka with a cup of coffee, which he drank every morning, and Kunisuke with his hot cocoa.

"Why do you think your dad and I never let you make breakfast? Well…I should be happy you didn't burn the whole kitchen like last time" Tezuka replied and took a sip from his cup.

"I thought I'd be able to do it today" The boy said while pouting.

Tezuka thought for a while. After drinking his coffee, he stood up and went over to the fridge.

"Looks like you will be able to produce some edible food today." He said as he searched for ingredients.

Kunisuke's eyes widened as he understood what his father had implied. He jumped from his seat and went to the sink to get the burnt eggs, now better known as charcoal, off of it.

Fuji slowly opened his eyes. He knew Tezuka was already up when he didn't feel the usual warmth beside him. He stretched in bed and saw his lover open the door. 'Speak of the devil' Fuji thought and smiled. Tezuka approached the bed and gave the ever-smiling boy a kiss on the forehead. "Happy Birthday Syusuke" he whispered into the latter's ear and let him see one of his own, very rare smiles.

"Breakfast is ready." Tezuka pulled away and his face returned to his usual stoic expression. But Fuji still could see some kind of glint in his lover's eyes.

"What are you planning?" Fuji asked, somehow getting suspicious.

"You'll see" was the only answer he got.

The clock said it was now half past 7 in the morning when Fuji got ready for the day after taking a quick shower. He had planned on waking Kunisuke up for school when he went to his son's room, but it was empty. Upon reaching the kitchen, he saw Tezuka and Kunisuke already standing in front of the table. Fuji noticed the same glint he had seen in Tezuka's eyes also reflected in Kunisuke's, but only stronger.

"Happy Birthday, Dad!" Kunisuke said and gave the addressed man a hug.

"Let's eat before the food gets cold" Tezuka said and moved from his place, allowing Fuji to see the table. The breakfast was western styled, but the biggest surprise was the apple pie in the middle of the dining table. Fujis eyes widened at the sight. It had been a while he had eaten apple pie. Tezuka as well as he himself had been busy with work. Not to mention Kunisuke, who wasn't allowed to touch anything that had even remotely something to do with cooking.

The widening of his lover's eyes didn't go unnoticed by Tezuka.

"You should know, it was your son who baked the pie and made breakfast" he said.

Fuji's eyes opened at that statement and he looked from Tezuka to Kunisuke.

"Father helped with the instructions." The boy replied shyly, but you could still see how proud he was of achieving something, which normally should've been impossible for him.

Fuji smiled at the little boy in front of him and pat his head. Now he could name that glint. It was pride.

"Mitsu, how can I have such a cute son when I just turned 8?" he said teasingly, turning to his lover.

"You're turning me into a criminal now, Syusuke?" Tezuka asked.

"You're definitely more criminal than what you let others assume." Tezuka's mouth twitched as he tried to hold back his smile.

"Father! Dad! I can hear you, you know?" Kunisuke said with his hands clamped over his ears and blushing furiously.

Fuji laughed and joined his lover at the table. Kunisuke also took his place and they finally had breakfast together.

They saved the pie for last and Fuji was eager to taste it. After taking a bite, he had the urge to pull his son into a tight hug. He expected it to taste good, but not THIS good. The cinnamon brought out the sweetness of the apples perfectly and thus there was no need for any additional sugar. Even Tezuka looked quite satisfied.

"Ne, Kunisuke? How about you take cooking classes? You have quite the potential when you actually try" Fuji said.

"You just want to eat more of such cakes, don't you?" Tezuka said.

"Actually….I've had enough of cooking for the next 4 years" Kunisuke replied.

"I'm definitely looking forward to it" Fuji said as his smile widened.

'Because it's not you, who has to clean the mess.' was Tezuka's last thought, before he stood up to tidy up the table.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Been sitting on this for the past 3 hours and it doesn't get better. I'm lacking some highly needed talent.

I'm really embarrassed about my skills, but I hope I'll be able to get better with the help of some constructive criticism...heck, even flaming is allowed, but I'd just need some kind of reply as to how bad it was.

I won't bite, so drop by and leave a comment. C:


End file.
